Slinkster Jamming Across Time
by mikedark
Summary: Haruko-san returns 2 years after FLCL. Will she try to kill Takun? Or will she ask him to accompany her and be her jam partner? First part to crossover series of FLCL and the Weetzie Bat books. Includes songs and songfic chapters,because FLCL is about the


Song of the Damned  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own FLCL or any of it's charaters. But I do simply adore it. Song is by the greatest Brit Pop group of the 90's(you can take Oasis and shove them up  
  
your ass),Blur. It's a great bar song. Trust me,you'll enjoy this. I hope. Start of a crossover series of Fooly Cooly and the Weetzie Bat books by Franseca Lia Block. Lots of   
  
Takun and Haruko fun to ensue! Takes place 2 years after the events of FLCL  
  
Takun was in his room on his bunk. He's fiddling with his bass. Listening to his head phones. Simple joy in cd's. Music is life. Music is a religion. He sighed,letting his  
  
mind drift back to a time that felt like just yesterday to him. He was younger then,coming into the cusp about for understanding what romantic feelings were. She on the   
  
other hand...She was older. She was much older than she looked. And she had loved before. In fact she had loved someone that "was almost a part of him" in a very literal  
  
sense. She had loved the space being,the almost-godly Atomsk. The spirit of which was at one time a part of his being. But she had cared for him himself to,he didn't doubt  
  
it. Still,she had played him to get what she wanted. She wanted her first true love,and abused him to get the being out of him. Still,he couldn't help but wonder...where was   
  
she now? What was she doing,with her guitar,and her yellow Vespa that flew. Where was his Haruko? He sighed again,looking at the average city he lived in,free of the Medical  
  
Mechanica plant. Free of the smoke that once blanketed it. "Nothing ever happens here."  
  
Thats when he heard a horn honking bellow his tenatment. He looked down to see a familiar set of eyes,that vest,that messed up blondish-brown hair. No way. It couldn't be!  
  
This was impossible! But there she was. "Hey. Takun. Wanna go with me?" She looked up at him and smiled. "You aren't just a kid anymore."   
  
  
  
Was it possible? She was giving him,the one she used,the one she teased,the one that cost her everything...praise? She really wanted him to be with her? "Haruko-san? Is it   
  
really you? You really want me to come with you?" She nodded. "Of course. You're probably the only one that can help me find him. Besides,I like you and I need a jam partner too."  
  
She liked him! She wanted him to come! She wanted to play with him! He jumped so high he slapped his head into the ceiling. "OWWW!"  
  
Haruko laughed. Then he noticed she wasn't on her Vespa. He rushed downstairs,grabbing his bass as he went. "Where's the bike?" he asked. "I traded it in. Like it? I always  
  
wanted a Cadillac." He grinned. It was a '59 Caddy. Convertable too. He ran a hand over it. "Can it fly too?" "Well of course it can. You think I'd try to drive after him? It's also got hydralics   
  
too. The dealer saw me flying on the bike ans said he'd give me this beauty for it,plus 60,000 US dollars. And so I agreed. You think I wouldn't? That's a great deal."  
  
He hopped in. The interior was so comfy. She smiled at him,and without realizing place a hand on his thigh as if saying 'I missed you,kid'. She quickly took it off,turning a little pink.  
  
She drove off to here 'place',which was really a Motel room she rented. She smiled,pointing out the plugs to him. "I got two wireless mics and two amps in the trunk. Wanna play? Got anything   
  
particular in mind?" He grinned at her. "I have a few originals I wrote. I'd have to go back to the house and get them tommorow though. I didn't have time to pack a bag." "That's okay."  
  
"But...do you know 'Song 2'?" he asked her. That's what he was listening to when she showed up.  
  
"Yah. I just learned it the other day. I take it you wanna do that one? Okay,go get the equiptment,I'll get the tabs out of my pocket."  
  
  
  
So he went and got the mics first,the retreived the amps and the instruments. They plugged them in and grinned at eachother. Haruko did the mellow intro. Suddenly they both roared to life  
  
as the thunderous crash of the chorus music played. Takun reached into his throat and hollered "WOO HOO!" with all his might.  
  
  
  
Haruka smiled and started singing. "I got my head checked/by a jumbo jet/It wasn't easy/but nothing ever is/no!"  
  
Takun jumped up and starteed going nuts,which was uncharacteristic of him."WOO HOO!/When I feel heavy metal/WOO HOO!/And I'm pin and I'm needles!/WOO HOO!/Well,I lie and I'm  
  
easy/All the time but I'm never sure/Why I need you/Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Both of them started thrashing around with the buzzsaw-from-hell toned break. Haruko than began again. "I got my head done/when I was young/It's not my problem/It's not my/problem" and Ta   
  
worked his magic with the chorus again. Then they both chimed in with the "yeah yeah" ending,before collapsing onto the bed laughing. "Takun,you weren't you."  
  
  
  
"And you were too much you,Haruko-san. I missed you you so much." Haruko smiled at him. "Go to sleep. We have a busy day tommorow."  
  
Author's Notes:THAT WAS FUN! Not a good jam session,but the rest was incredibly good for me,since after getting into poetry my storytelling slipped alot. I liked that. Please tell me what you think. All types of reveiws are appriciated.  
  
I have to go write more,and also try to save the stories frpom my old acount and re-post them. See you all soon. 


End file.
